This disclosure relates to shuttered loudspeakers.
It is known to provide loudspeakers with movable parts. An example of this is the use of so called “pop-up” speakers in automotive vehicles. Such pop-up speakers are known to rise out of an interior surface of the vehicle when active, and retract back into the vehicle surface when inactive.
While the use of such loudspeakers may provide an intriguing visual effect, the fact that the loudspeakers are movable may not necessarily benefit the acoustic aspects of the loudspeaker. Furthermore, since these pop-up speakers often extend outwardly from an interior surface of a vehicle, they may reduce visibility when in the active, extended state.